


Walang Mawawala

by exolixir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Band, ChanBaek - Freeform, College, Drama, Filipino, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Student!Baekhyun, Tagalog, guitarist!chanyeol
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolixir/pseuds/exolixir
Summary: Sa kaduwagan magmahal ni Baekhyun, nataboy niya ang taong handang maging matapang para lang mapaibig siya.





	Walang Mawawala

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Kauna-unahang fic kong gagawin ito dito sa ao3 hakhak. College!au ito, featuring student!baekyeol. Highly inspired sa kanta ni Beloved Abe na "Walang Mawawala". 
> 
> Anyways, dahil kakasabi ko nga lang na first time ito, humihingi po ako ng pasensya kung magulo ang naging daloy ng istorya at kung mayroon mang mga errors sa gramatika o iba pa. Hindi rin ako college student kaya kung may mali man sa mga nasabi ko, paki-DM nalang ako sa twitter (@exolixir) para ma-edit ko. Salamat!
> 
> \- Cedie  
> @exolixir

Isang buwan matapos ang midterms ni Baekhyun, naisipan niyang maglakad sa paligid ng campus niya.  
 

  
Bibihira lang siya makapaglibot dito kasi tuwing nagbabalak siya ay saktong natitipuhan ng mga prof niya na tambakan sila ng readings.   
 

  
Mag-isa lang siya at dinadama ang malamig na hangin. Dinukot niya sa bulsa niya yung cellphone niya at in-open ang Spotify.  
 

  
**_Now playing: Walang Mawawala - Beloved Abe  
 _ **

  
_Mundo mo'y 'di nalilihis_

_Sa mundo kong marikit_

_Ang kada araw na sumasapit_

_Sinasalubong ng nakangiti_

_Kahit gaano kadilim ang langit_

_Pagkukubli'y 'di sinasaisip_  
 

  
Ang kantang nagbalik ng mga alaala niya. Mga panahong nag-aaral siya para sa exams niya.  
 

  
Habang naglalakad si Baekhyun ay ‘di niya maiwasang balikan ang nakaraan. Tama nga ba ang naging desisyon niya sa mga panahong iyon?  
 

  
_**Flashback:**_  
 

  
Isang linggo nalang bago ang exams niya, napagdesisyunan niyang mag-aral sa library ng campus nila. Maaga kasi nag-dismiss ang prof sa nag-iisang class niya sa araw na yun, at ayaw niya magsayang ng panahon kasi alam niyang medyo nanganganib siya sa ilang subjects niya.  
 

  
Pagdating niya sa lib nila ay agad naghanap ng magandang pwesto si Baekhyun, sa lamesa sa sulok kung saan malayo sa aircon (dahil nalimutan niyang magdala ng jacket). Nilabas niya yung santambak na handouts at textbooks niya at nagsimula nang mag-aral.   
 

  
Sa sobrang tutok ay hindi niya napansin na maga-alas diyes na. Hindi pa siya nakakapag-hapunan at naramdaman agad ang tunog ng pagkagutom.  
 

  
Aral bago lamon ang naging motto niya since nakapasok siya sa kolehiyo. (hindi ‘to mabuti kids!! wag gagawin)   
Pero ayaw niya magka-ulcer kaya naghanap nalang siya ng pwedeng makainan sa paligid. Sarado na karamihan sa karinderya sa labas kaya no choice siyang gumastos nang extra para sa malapit na restobar.  
 

  
_The Local Bistro._ Sikat ‘tong kainan lalo na kung katapusan na ng exams nila, laging tambayan ng mga gustong magpawala ng pagod aka inuman.   
 

  
Hindi umiinom si Baekhyun (mababa daw kasi tolerance niya) kaya unang beses niya palang mapapadpad dito. Ang ganda ng ambiance, malakas ang amoy ng alak at sigarilyo, pero ‘di na siya aarte pa kasi gutom na talaga siya. Umorder lang siya ng veggie pasta at iced tea, at nagsimula ulit mag-aral habang hinhintay ang pagkain.   
 

  
“Mic test. Mic test.” Ani ng lalaki sa harapan.  
 

  
Ayos ah! May tutugtog, tagal ko nang ‘di nakakakinig sa live bands. Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Tinigil niya muna ang pagbabasa upang mapakinggan yung banda.   
 

  
Pagpasok kasi ni Baekhyun, ay wala pang tao sa harapan, parang kadadating lang nila kasi nagseset up palang sila.  
 

  
“Magandang gabi po! Kami ang Ekso, at unang-una, salamat sa The Local Bistro sa pag-imibita. Unang kanta namin ay para sa mga umibig, naiwan at nasaktan pero ‘di patuloy paring nagmamahal. Kung alam ang kanta, sabayan kami!” Sabay pagtugtog ng gitara at pagkanta ng bokalista.  
 

  
“Wala nang dating pagtinginSawa na ba saking lambingWala ka namang dahilanBakit bigla na lang nang iwan?  
Di na alam ang gagawinUpang ika'y magbalik sa'kinGinawa ko naman ang lahatBakit bigla na lang naghanap?”  
 

  
“Ah, Callalily. Nice!” Napangiti naman si Baekhyun at hinuhum ang lyrics.   
 

  
_Tulad ng mundong hindi_

_Tumitigil sa pag-ikot_

_Pag ibig di mapapagod_

_Tulad ng ilog na hindi_

_Tumitigil sa pag agos_

_Pag ibig di matatapos_

  
   
Napatigil sa pagsubo ng pasta si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang boses. Ang lalim. Ang ganda. Hinanap niya kung kanino nanggagaling, at hindi yun sa bokalista kundi sa gitarista.  
 

  
Medyo napabalikwas siya nang makita niyang napatingin ang nasabing gitarista sa gawi niya. Masyado ata siyang napatitig, nakakahiya. Hindi naman masamang namnamin yung kanta diba?  
 

  
Natapos ang kanta nang may malakas na palakpakan mula sa mga tagakinig. Pumalakpak si Baekhyun at na-excite para sa susunod na kanta.   
 

  
“Ngayon naman ay maiba tayo! Para magkapagpahinga muna ang ating bokalistang si Jongdae ay magkakaroon muna tayo ng open mic. Punta lang sa harapan kung sino gustong kumanta, kami ang tutugtog para sa inyo.” Saad ng organist may malaking ngiti sa labi.   
 

  
Sa mga oras na nagsasalita ang organist, tahimik na nanunuod lang si Baekhyun sa kaganapan habang inuubos ang natitirang iced tea niya. “Ikaw!” Narinig niyang sabi ng organist.  
 

  
”Kuyang umiinom ng iced tea! Maaari ko po ba kayong imbitahan sa harapan?” Napalingon si Baekhyun sa paligid at napansin na nakalingon na ang ibang tao sa bar sa kaniya.  
 

  
Mabilis kumabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at tinuro ang sarili niya nang may “Ako?” na ekspresyon sa mukha.  
 

  
”Yes kuya, ikaw nga!”  
 

  
Namawis ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nahihiyang tumayo. Hala. Hala. Hala.  
 

  
“Hi kuya! Pansin namin na kumakanta kanina kaya naisip agad namin na baka gusto mo kumanta sa harapan, okay lang ba?” Tanong sa kaniya naman ng bokalista.  
 

  
”A-ah, si-sige po.” Saad ni Baekhyun nang may kabadong tawa sa dulo. Bakit kasi ‘di ako marunkng tumanggi.  
 

  
Binaba muna nila ang mic ang pinalapit si Baekhyun sa ibang pang miyembro ng banda.   
 

  
“Anong kanta po?” Tanong ng gitarista sa kaniya. Ang lalim talaga ng boses.  
 

  
“U-uhm... Wa-walang Mawawala. Yung kay Beloved Abe.” Sabay uneasy na ngiti ni Baekhyun.  
 

  
”Copy!” Sagot ng gitarista sabay sabi sa iba pang kabanda.  
 

  
Habang nagtotono ay ipinakilala muna ng bokalistang si Jongdae si Baekhyun.  
 

  
”Ito po ang ating tagakanta ngayon, si Byun Baekhyun! Kakantahin niya ang isang kanta ni Beloved Abe. Kung alam ito ay huwag mahihiyang sabayan din siya!” Ito ang naging cue para simulan na ng banda ang kanta.  
 

  
_Mundo mo'y 'di nalilihis_

_Sa mundo kong marikit_

_Ang kada araw na sumasapit_

_Sinasalubong ng nakangiti_

_Kahit gaano kadilim ang langit_

_Pagkukubli'y 'di sinasaisip_

_Ipikit mga mataKamay ko'y iyong hawakan_

_Sa takot ika'y kumawala_  
 

  
Medyo shaky ang panimula ni Baekhyun dahil sa nerbyos. Tagal ko nang di nakakakanta, nakakahiya talaga. Habang tumatagal ay nagiging kumportable na siya, pero hindi niya inaasahan na sasabayan siya ng gitarista.  
 

  
_At subukang languyin_

_Ang lalim ng aking pag-ibig_

_At subukang alamin_

_Ang pinahihiwatig ng_

_Pusong nananabikIka'y kumawala_

_'Wag ng mangamba_

_Walang mawawala_  
 

  
Tinapos ni Baekhyun ang kanta nang nakapikit at nakangiti. Wow, damang dama. Iba talaga pag na-miss na ang pagkanta.  
 

  
Nagsipalakpakan ang mga audience at nagpasalamat siya. Nakipag-apir naman siya sa bokalista at nagpasalamat sa buong banda. Ginawa niya ang lahat nang iyon nang may onting pag-iiwas sa gitarista dahil medyo naiilang siya sa kaniya sa ‘di malamang kadahilanan.  
 

  
Umupo na si Baekhyun at kinuha na ang bill niya. Tumugtog pa ng isa pang kanta ang banda bago sila ay tuluyang magpaalam na. Medyo nalungkot si Baekhyun kasi natapos na, pero inisip niya nalang na oras na rin para umuwi na siya sa dorm niya. Malapit narin kasi ang curfew na 12 midnight, at may isang sakay pa papunta sa area nila.

 

"Hello?"

 

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa paligid nang nagtataka. Medyo tahimik na rin kasi dahil tapos na tumugtog ang banda, at puro small chatters nalang naririnig niya.

 

"Sa likod mo..." Bigla namang napatingin sa likod si Baekhyun.

 

"Hi!" Sabay kamot sa ulo, sabi ng gitarista.

 

_Yung gitarista._

 

"H-hello?" Nahihiyang sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

"Uh, naaabala ba kita?"

 

"Hindi naman..." At tumawa nang mahina.

 

“Mabuti naman, napansin ko lang kasi na mag-isa ka kanina... At pasensya pala kung medyo pinilit kang pinakanta kanina ha? Sina Jongdae at Sehun kasi minsan ‘di kayang magpigil.” Sabay chuckle. 

 

 _Gago. Ang lalim talaga ng boses._  
 

“Hindi, okay lang yun!” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun at binigyan siya ng tipid na ngiti.

 

”Anyways, I’m Chanyeol pala. Park Chanyeol. 3rd year Chemical Engineering.” Habang ine-extend ang braso upang makipagkamay.

 

”How about you?”

 

”I’m Byun Baekhyun. 3rd year MedTech.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

 

”So... do you sing often? Maganda kasi boses mo, so I suppose you do?” Tanong ni Chanyeol nang may onting pagkunot ng noo.

 

”Actually.... I don’t. Tonight’s my first time singing in front of a crowd.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay yuko dahil sa slight awkwardness ng atmosphere.

 

“Really? Why? Sobrang ganda ng boses, akala ko nga nasa banda ka rin.” Medyo gulat na ani ni Chanyeol.

 

”It’s just that..... I had a bad memory of singing before kaya siguro medyo iniwasan ko na. But, I’m good already!” Pag-aassure naman ni Baekhyun kasi napapansin niya ang pagbago ng timpla ng mukha ni Chanyeol na tila na-guilty.

 

”O-oh... I’m sorry for asking. That’s quite insensitive of me.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay napakamot sa ulo.

 

”No, no! It’s alright. Sabi ko naman na sayo di ba, I’m good.” Ngiti ulit ni Baekhyun sa kaniya upang maipakita talaga na okay na siya. “Hindi ka ba hinihintay ng mga kabanda mo? Kanina pa sila lingon nang lingon dito eh.”

 

”Don’t mind them. Kaya na nila sarili nila. Tsaka mga chismoso talaga yun. Bakit, pinapaalis mo na ba ako?” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

 

”Hindi hindi! It’s just that— basta... Why do I have to explain myself?” Medyo napakunot na ang noo ni Baekhyun.

 

”Hahaha! Chill! It’s just a joke. I really find you interesting, Baek.” _Shocks! Interesting daw. Baek._ Nickname basis na kami?

 

“Ha ha! Very funny Chanyeol. Kaso, may curfew sa dorm ko sa I kind of need to go na rin.”

 

“Is it alright if ihatid kita? I’m a nice person, I swear!” Nakataas pa ang palad ni Chanyeol para i-emphasize niya na mabuti nga siya.

 

”I might be out of your way eh. Taga-kabilang side pa ako ng campus.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun. “I brought my car naman. Wait, magpapaalam lang ako sa bandmates ko.” 

 

Tumakbo si Chanyeol sa mga kabanda niya upang magpaalam na aalis na, at di syempre maiwasan ang mga nakakalokong ngiti nila kay Chanyeol.

 

Sabay silang lumabas at dumiretso sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

 

 _Mercedes Benz._ Mayaman ata itong si Park eh, nakakahiya.

 

Sumakay silang dalawa, si Chanyeol sa driver’s seat at si Baek sa passenger’s. Agad naman sinabi ni Baekhyun yung name ng dorm niya at buti nalang familiar si Chanyeol dun kaya hindi na sila nahirapan pa.

 

Binuksan ni Chanyeol yung radio niya para mawala yung weird atmosphere sa paligid nila.

 

**_Now playing: Laro by Autotelic_ **

 

Naghuhum si Baekhyun, una, para mabawasan yung awkwardness, at pangalawa, dahil isa ‘to sa paboritong kaniya sa Autotelic.

 

”Baek?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na may onting hiya.

 

”Hmm?”

 

”Ca-can you sing for me?... It’s just that I really like your voice.” Nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baek.

 

Dahil doon, buong ride kinantahan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol hanggang makarating sila sa dorm.

 

”Salamat pala Chanyeol sa paghatid.” Ngiti ni Baekhyun.

 

”No problem!” Agad na sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumalikod na si Baekhyun para pumasok na sa dorm nang tinawag siya ni Chanyeol.

 

”Baek!” Sigaw ng binata habang palapit sa kaniya. “Pwede ko bang hingin yung number mo?”

 

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, at tinype yung number niya sa cellphone ni Chanyeol.

 

”Thanks for letting me bring you home. See you!” Paalam ni Chanyeol at dumiretso na pauwi.

 

Noong gabing iyon,  tinext agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

 

_”can we meet again tomorrow? coffee lang? my treat_

_\- chanyeol park”_

 

_”sure :)”_

 

Doon na nagsimula ang week-long na pagkikita nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol araw araw. Lagi siyang nasa library upang mag-aaral sa nagbabadyang midterms, at palagi din naman siyang pinupuntahan ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng klase nito.

 

Gabi gabi rin ay hinahatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa dorm niya.

 

Nang dumating na ang araw ng exam ni Baekhyun, ramdam niya ang panlalamig ng palad niya.

 

_Kailangan kong pumasa._

 

Sobrang determinado ni Baekhyun na makapasa kaya naman ay buong araw niya pinatay yung cellphone para hindi madistract.

 

Hindi niya rin nabasa ang messages ni Chanyeol. 

 

“ _good luck sa exams niyo baek!”_

 

_”kita tayo after ng exams mo”_

 

_”may ipapakita ako sayo”_

 

_”mahalaga ‘to”_

 

_”see you!”_

 

Kasagsagan ng pagsasagot ni Baek nang maranasan niya ang pinaka-ayaw niya sa lahat.

 

_Mindblock_

_”_ Shit _.”_ Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

 

“Hindi pwede ‘to, nabasa ko 'to eh...” 

 

Natapos si Baek nang sobrang nalulumo.

 

Ramdam niya ang pagkabagsak. Sinisisi niya ang sarili niya. Bakit ganun? Nag-aral naman siya?

 

Napaluha nalang si Baekhyun at umupo sa gilid ng daan dahil sa sobrang frustrated niya sa sarili niya. Binuksan niya ang cellphone niya at nabasa ang messages.

 

Tinext niya si Chanyeol kung saan sila magkikita at dumiretso na siya dun.

 

”Hi Baek! Kamusta yung exams mo?” Masigasig na tanong ni Chanyeol habang papalapit sa kaniya. Kaso bigla nalang napawi ang ngiti niya nang makita ang kalagayan ni Baekhyun sa malapitan.

 

”Chanyeol.....” At kasabay nito ang paghagulgol niya sa harapan ni Chanyeol.

 

Sobrang disappointed siya sa sarili niya. Nag-aral siya pero bakit hindi parin sapat? Bakit ba ako pinanganak na bobo?

 

Yan ang mga katagang nasa isip niya habang umiiyak siya. 

 

Pilit namang pinapatahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Shh Baek... Ginawa mo naman ang best mo... Huwag mo na sisihin ang sarili mo dahil hindi naman natin maiiwasan ang ganyan... Magtiwala ka lang sa sarili mo... Tahan na...”

 

”Hindi Chanyeol... Kailangan kong ipasa ‘to... Babagsak nanaman ako... Ayokong mag-repeat... Pagod na magulang ko sa pagpapaaral sakin at ganito ang isusukli ko?...” Patuloy na pag-iyak ni Baekhyun.

 

”Shh... Tahan na please... Bukas na bukas... Ililibre kita sa The Local Bistro...” Pagpapatahan ni Chanyeol. 

 

Sa mga sinabi niyang iyon... Napaisip si Baekhyun.

 

 _Si Chanyeol_.

 

“Ch-chanyeol...” Mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun sa binata. “P-pwede bang huwag muna tayo magkita?”

 

Biglang nabago ang mood ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

”Anong ibig mong sabihin Baek?” Medyo may halong panginginig sa boses ni Chanyeol.

 

”H-huwag muna tayo magkita....” Tumikhim muna si Baekhyun bago ituloy ang sasabihin. ”Parang ang bilis masyado ng pangyayari Chanyeol... Baka kailangan muna natin kilalanin ang sarili nang maigi bago natin ituloy ‘to... Kaso... Kailangan ko munang mag-isip isip Chanyeol... Grades ko ‘to... Chanyeol... Pasensya ka na...” Saad ni Baekhyun nang may paunti-unting tulo ng luha sa mga mata.

 

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol na tila’y hindi alam kung paano sasagutan si Baekhyun.

 

”Sige Baek... Naiintindihan ko... Pasensya kung minadali ko masyado—“

 

”Wag kang humingi ng pasensya Chanyeol... Ako... Ako lang dapat...”

 

Napangiti nang matipid si Chanyeol sa biglang pagdepensa ni Baekhyun. _Ang cute lang pero ang sakit._

 

 _”_ H-heto pala... Ito yung sabi kong “mahalaga” kong ipapakita... Ginawa ko yan para sayo...” Sabay abot ni Chanyeol ng papel kay Baekhyun.

 

” _to baekhyun;_

_you did your best this midterms kaya ginawan kita ng kanta. :)_

_itutugtog ko ‘to para sayo sa sususunod na gig._

_...”_

 

 _”_ Tigil ka na sa pag-iyak, Baek ha? Mauuna na ako. Baka kasi gusto mo munang huminga saglit, mag-isa.”

 

Hindi na nakasalita si Baekhyun nang makita niya si Chanyeol na lumabas sa cafe kung saan sila nagkita.

 

Hindi niya inaasahan na masasabi niya yun kay Chanyeol nang bigla nalang niya naramdaman ang takot magmahal sa taong kakakilala niya palang, at sumabay pa ang pagkadismaya niya sa sarili dahil sa naging midterms nila.

 

_”Ang duwag mo, Baekhyun.”_

 

**_\- END OF FLASHBACK -_ **

 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang maliit na pananakit ng kaniyang dibdib. _Kamusta na kaya siya?_

 

Bigla nalang siya dinala ng kaniyang mga paa sa restobar kung saan una niyang napanood si Chanyeol.

 

_The Local Bistro_

 

Agad siyang pumasok at napatingin sa gawi ng stage.

 

“ _Wala atang tutugtog ngayon.”_

 

Medyo nalungkot si Baekhyun pero naghanap muna siya ng mauupuan. 

 

Mga ilang oras na siyang nasa loob ng kainan. Tila may hinihintay pero hindi niya inaamin sa sarili niya yun. Kung saan saan nalang napapatingin si Baekhyun habang kumakain ng calamares.

 

”Magandang gabi!” Bigla nalang salita ng nasa harapan

 

Pamilyar ang boses na yun ah.

 

Napatingin agad si Baekhyun sa harapan at nagulat nang makita si Jongdae. Siya ang bokalista ng Ekso, banda ni Chanyeol. Biglang naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

 

_Makikita nanaman niya si Chanyeol._

 

Nakita niya si Chanyeol na tinotono ang gitara niya. Nasa dulong table ulit kasi si Baekhyun kaya panigurado ay hindi pa siya nakikita ng binata.

 

Nagsimula na ang pagtugtog nila at napapikit nalang si Baekhyun upang damahin ito.

 

Natapos ang unang kanta at kasabay noon ang palakpakan ng mga tao sa loob. Pagbukas niya ng kaniya mata ay hindi sinasadyang nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol.

 

Nakita niya ang pagkurap ng mga mata ni Chanyeol na tila ay di makapaniwala sa nakikita. Nagulat din si Baekhyun, at nakarinig siya ng biglaang, “Oh! Andito palang si kuyang maganda ang boses!” mula sa bokalistang si Jongdae.

 

Napabaling naman ang ulo ng mga tagakinig sa kaniya kaya naman ay pilit niyang nginitian sila.

 

”Maaari bang kantahan mo ulit kami kuya?” May halo na pang-aasar na tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya nang may onting pagsulyap kay Chanyeol.

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun ay pumunta sa harapan.

 

”A-anong kanta?” Tanong sa kaniya ng gitarista.

 

“Walang Mawawala” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

”Copy.” Sabay ngiti naman sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

 

Sinimulan na niya ang pagkanta at lagi niyang nasasaktuhan ang palihim na pagsulyap sulyap ng gitarista sa kaniya.

 

Natapos ang kanta nang may palakpakan mula sa audience nila. 

 

“Pwede bang magrequest ng kanta?” Tanong ni Baekhyun gamit ang mic sa banda sa likuran niya.

 

Narinig niya ang pag-oo ng banda kaya naman ay sinabi na niya ang request niya.

 

”Pwede bang kantahin ng gitarista niyo yung kinompose niya para sa taong nagngangalang Baekhyun?” Saad niya at mabilis na pagtahimik ang tao sa paligid. Nahuli ng mata niya ang paglaki ng mga mata ni Chanyeol sa naging sagot niya.

 

”Chanyeol?” Tawag ni Jongdae sa gitarista.

 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at lumapit sa mic sa harapan, kung saan nakatayo si Baekhyun.

 

Lumayo muna si Baekhyun sa mic at linapit ang labi si tenga ni Chanyeol.

 

”Pwede ko na bang hilingin na itugtog mo iyong kinompose mo para sakin?” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

 

”Gagawin ko lahat para sayo Baek.” Mahinang sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

 

”Hindi na ako naduduwag, Chanyeol. Pwede bang ituloy natin kung anong meron tayo noon?”

 

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok. Ito ang naging cue ng banda na simulan na ang pagtugtog sa kantang kinompose ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun.

 

Matagal na palang pinaghandaan ng banda ito para sa araw na itutugtog nila ang kantang alay sa kaniya.

 

“ _Mundo ko’y baligtarin_

 _Babaik-balik ka rin_...”

(original song is Languyin by Autotelic)

**Author's Note:**

> At diyan na po nagtatapos ang istoryang ito! 
> 
> Kahit anong pagkakatulad sa tunay na pangyayari o istorya ay nagkataon lamang. Bunga ng aking imahinsasyon ang plot, nang may onting pag-ugnay sa aking mga karanasan.
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!
> 
> twitter: @exolixir


End file.
